


Beadick fluff that is fluffier than a marshmallow covered plush toy

by nutellabythespoon



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellabythespoon/pseuds/nutellabythespoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that is my beautiful title wow so lasting and clever. I posted this to tumblr a few days back so I apologize if you got excited about a new fic just to find out you've already read it. (what I know the disappointing feeling I feel like it needs a warning.) </p><p>TeamB after her song goes up and then after graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beadick fluff that is fluffier than a marshmallow covered plush toy

He didn’t think he’d ever wanted to kiss her as much as he wanted to kiss her right then. The second the video ended he was out the door, sprinting to her house. She was, without a doubt, the most absolutely brilliant human in the world.

 _"To tell you that it’s true; I’m in love with you."_ He knew that, sure, but for some reason, even after the ridiculous bath vlog, he finally felt like everything was absolutely perfect. He couldn’t imagine a better way to end the year, to end high school, than with her.

When he got there, he was panting and out of breath, and when she opened the door her cheeks flushed a hundred shades of red.

"Oh no, you’ve seen the video, I’m so sorry this is terrible I’m going to kill Balthy I-"  
For what was by far not the first time (and definitely not the last time) in their relationship, flustered rambling was cut off with a kiss. She kissed him back and it was wonderful and magical and everything was so specifically amazing, them, making out in the doorway, holding each other so tight, not out of fear of loss but instead sheer desire. He -and this was not a new thought at all- couldn’t believe how he had gone so long without her. Not just without her, but against her. He may not be able to forgive himself for wasting such precious, precious time.

When they broke apart he grabbed her hand and held it up, like the ref with the winner at a wrestling game, and turned to face the street. “This here, world, is Beatrice Duke. AND SHE IS IN LOVE WITH ME. AND I AM IN LOVE WITH HER. AND I’M NEVER GOING TO STOP KISSING HER!”

A lady walking a bunch of dogs gave him a very disapproving look, but he ignored it and turned to look at his girlfriend. Unfortunately, she shared the look.   
“You’re traumatizing the dogs, Ben. How are we ever going to beat the cats with you hurting so many of our own?”

God, he loved her.

—————  
“That’s it. The end.”

"Yep. We made it all the way."

"Is it weird that I’m really proud, considering every person here managed to not fail out of high school?" He gestured to the crowd for effect. All around them the people were dispersing, taking pictures and hugging their families. The word ‘congratulations’ hung permanently in the air.

"No, no, it’s the movies. They make it seem very important, and we can’t help but let it leak into our expectations." She seemed pretty pleased with her answer, but he wasn’t having it.

"No way, we aren’t that affected by the media. I think it’s all the speeches, about how we’re _no longer children_ and this is _a big milestone_ etc etc." He knew this was true, just thinking about the principal’s load of bull crap they had just witnessed, and how, even with them knowing that it was bull crap, it still managed to get everyone emotional. Big fancy speeches always make things seem more important.

"You’re so wrong, like, really, we are way more likely to say, ‘this graduation reminds me of a movie’ or ‘woah I feel like I’m in a movie scene’ than to say ‘wow this reminds me of our graduation’ the next time we watch a movie with one. You know I’m right." She gave him the ‘we’re ending it here’ look, but to him, by this point on, it looked suspiciously similar to the ‘this was argument is very hot and we shall continue it another time, hopefully’ look. (Or, at least, he hoped it did. Come on, he was a teenage boy.) She started scanning the crowd and pulled him into the crowd.

"So tell me more about this movie we’re watching tonight?" He grinned and she grinned and they walked to their families, hand in hand.

That night, after everyone had left the Duke’s house, they sat on the couch and discussed two very important things. The first was the graduation themed movie they had obliged themselves to watch. The second was their plans for the summer. Not, like, any big ‘future of our relationship’ plans, but just some random general things they wanted to do, go, and see. The summer was only a few months, then autumn. That season required a ‘future of our relationship’ talk that they had decidedly not had yet.

When the movie started playing, and the conversation petered out, they fell right to sleep. They didn’t mean to, of course, but it turned out that 1) they were more mentally worn out from just _ending their fucking childhoods_ than they probably cared to admit, and 2) there was a certain amount of interest -that doesn’t involve ironic appreciation- that is needed in a movie to continue watching it, even for professionals like these two. So they fell asleep cuddled on the couch, the first night of their real adult lives.


End file.
